WHAT COULD HAPPEN (QUE PODRIA PASAR)
by killua2021
Summary: La historia esta en español y esta dedicado a todos los fans de luffy x nami espero que les agrade Que viva "LuNa"
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO: 1

Pero cuando te enamores…hmm... donde habré escuchado eso? – se decía a si misma nami estando sentada frente al espejo de su habitación compartida con robín, arreglándose el cabello.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y llamando el nombre de nami

-es hora del desayuno, no vienes?

\- que ¡ - le sorprendió a nami escuchar la voz de robin

\- sucede algo?

-ah… no nada cosa mía jeje

-bueno te espero en el comedor

-vale ya termino y ahí estaré

La puerta se cerró y nami proseguía en lo suyo cuando de pronto se volvió abrir la puerta, cosa que nami hablo sin voltear a ver quién era

-dije que ya voy robín

-…..

Un silencio se dio a conocer, cosa por lo cual nami voltio a ver y se dio con la grata sorpresa que era su capitán, sentado a espaldas de la puerta, estaba cansado, preocupado, cosa que le pareció algo curioso a nami

-y luffy y ahora que hiciste – hablo nami sonriéndole puso su peine en la pequeña mesa frente a su espejo y se acercó a el

-shishishi no sé de qué hablas – hablo el mugiwara tratando de no ver a los ojos a su navegante

-LUFFY¡

Se escuchó un grito furioso lo cual no era ni mas ni menos que de sanji, el cocinero del barco

-y ahora me lo dirás

-cosas no tan divertidas – hablo luffy queriendo mirar hacia otro lado, lo cual a nami lo molesto y agarro sus cachetes y les empezó a jalarles mientras le hablaba con una sonrisa maliciosa

-me lo dirás ahora

Toc, toc, toc

-nami-sanw la comida ya está lista – se escuchó a sanji tocar la puerta y hablarle a nami

-ah ya voy sanji-kun

-por cierto si ves al estúpido de luffy aléjate de el

-eh? Paso algo

-si lo supieras lo quisieras matar igual como yo jeje, bueno nos vemos

-bueno como tú digas sanji-kun

Le hablo con una voz alegre, nami a sanji que estaba al otro lado de la puerta ya que esta estaba cerrada, mientras sanji se retiraba nami volvía a lo suyo

-Y que hiciste

\- nami

Luffy le sonrió y acerco su rostro hacia ella y ya cerca la beso, sorprendió a nami un poco pero luego ella lo siguió y después de separarse

-y el beso porque

-que no puedo besarte buu, buu

-jaja pues claro que sí, pero eso no me va hacer olvidar de lo que estábamos hablando

Hablo nami con un tono tierno mientras acariciaba el rostro de su capitán

-ah…

Un silencio incomodo volvía a reinar la habitación otra vez, hasta que luffy suspiro y se puso en una posición de perdón, lo cual a nami empezaron a venir muchas ideas locas de que su captan haya ello

-lo siento

-vaya parece que la armaste una…pero porque te disculpas conmigo, si comiste mi comida…bueno te perdono

-nami solo te pido hasta las 7 de la noche si no hago hasta esa hora sentirte tranquila y satisfecha…- se calló por un segundo, suspiro y prosiguió – me puedes matar

Nami al escuchar las palabras de su capitán algo serio que dijo lo respondió

-está bien no sé qué locuras hiciste pero, escuchare tu petición

\- lo prometes – respondió luffy con un entusiasmó y animo repentina mente como si lo dioses escucharían tus plegarias se alegró bastante

-si lo prometo

\- entonces promételo... Besándome

-que¡ ? – esto sorprendió a nami pero lo cual…

-lo prometes

\- claro – accedió.

Nami se acercó hasta su capitán y le beso, cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz detrás de a puerta

-namiii ya va hacer de noche – se escuchó la voz de robín llamándole desde afuera

nami separándose de luffy salió de su habitación dejando a luffy adentro

-vamos robín

\- si que te tomaste tu tiempo

-jeje cosas no ?

Nami y robín se alejaban mientras que luffy empezaba a calentar su cuerpo haciendo ejercicio preparándose para un maratón por así decir. Paso unos cuántos segundos y …

-LUFFY¡

Se escuchó una voz furiosa y no era nada menos y nada más que de nami cosa que cuando luffy escucho el grito, era señal de salir corriendo antes de que nami llegara y se armara un buen lio.

-bueno nami-sanw como el idiota de mi capitán arruino tu regalo quise atraparlo para ti pero no sé dónde se escondió – dijo sanji mientras se acercaba a ella para que le indicara que tomara asiento.

El comedor, lugar donde estaba preparado para festejar el cumpleaños de la navegante de los mugiwaras nami. Estaba echo un desastre salvo la mesa los adornos caído el pastel destruido y los regalos mojados con refresco y bueno zoro y robín junto con chopper poniéndose a tratar de arreglar un poco.

-bueno como puedes ver nami nuestro capitán hizo de lo suyo, quisiera ser presente de mí no de nuestro regalo yo junto con brook y usopp conseguimos unos pases para que te lo pases por un día en una de las mejores hoteles que tiene una piscina junto con un parque de atracciones dentro de ella, todo pagado, puedes ir en este momento si prefieres ya que escogiste este pueblo para relajarte no crees.

Franky se acercó y le dio unos boletos dorados a nami lo cual con cara un poco seria suspiro y viendo todo alrededor

-creo que es lo mejor por el momento no?

-si – respondieron los demás mugiwaras juntos

\- yo seré tu guía nami-sanw

-gracias sanji-kun

Mientras sanji guiaba a nami ya a lo lejos del sunny

-Bueno continuamos

-Pues claro el gran usopp dejara a todos sorprendidos

-Jejeje acá este el súper carpintero franky-sama listo para comenzar

-Fufufu creo que comencemos chicos

-Siiii

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia, si hay errores ortográficos,tratare de mejorar

actualizado

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO: 2

Disfrutando de uno de los 3 hoteles de lujo que había en el pueblo, donde los mugiwaras que a petición de nami habían venido. Los cuales estos hoteles ofrecían elegancia, buen servicio, prestigio y diversión extrema, teniendo en cuenta que en la parte de diversión en un lugar tranquilo y relajante pues también tenían un parque de diversiones que incluían la rueda de la fortuna, montaña rusa y con piscinas estaban los toboganes y recorridos por túneles debajo del agua o uno de los más relajantes y hermoso su bello acuario, que tenían una variedad de peces hermosos y animales marinos que mostrar lo cual era uno de lo que porque la gente se hospedaba allí por días ya que era un paraíso estar ahí, ser tratado como una de la realeza. bueno y todo esto bajo techo ya que lo podrías disfrutar de día o de noche sin tener problemas con el clima. Como era de esperas del hotel donde nami estaba pasando el rato ya que quería olvidar lo que paso hace unos 20 minutos atrás.

Nami la navegante de los sombreros de paja, En estos momentos se encontraba relajándose en la piscina de aquel hotel llamado "Tu Reino", disfruta de sus agradable regalo que le habían dado franky,usopp y brook aunque no quiso saber cómo lo obtuvieron y hacerla pensar y estresarse, sino que se puso disfrutar el momento sin gritos molestos ni personas que le vengan a interrumpir bueno salvo de uno, su capitán que estaba junto a ella en la piscina por alguna razón en traje de baño, con flotadores en la cintura y en los brazos dispuesto a ir a jugar.

Bueno en estos momentos había algo que no cuadraba, luffy su capitán y… bueno el mismo estaba en la piscina en bañador dispuesto a ir a jugar no sin antes pasar a dedicarle su característica sonrisa y saludarle.

El desastre que había hecho hace unos 20 minutos, desapareciendo del sunny repentinamente y encontrase en unos de los mejores hoteles que si no has separado una habitación o tendrías unos boletos dorados, NO puedes entrar Absolutamente NO, tenían seguridad segura y avanzada a lo máximo y como luffy alguien que ni le importa esos papeleos ni siquiera las reuniones de gran importancia, palabras aburridas para él, haya podido entrar como si nada, no había señales de personal de seguridad rondando en busca de alguien o altavoces diciendo que había entrado un intruso, absolutamente nada, entonces porque luffy esta ahí, porque ?

Nami que estaba recostada en una de las mecedoras y en una de su mano una copa de helados, que a vista se te derretía la boca de tan solo verla y con la otra una cuchara para que se sirva.

Al ver a su capitán acercarse a ella, solo suspiro cerró los ojos y al abrir ahí estaba luffy, no desapareció seguía ahí y con la boca abierta diciendo ¡AHH! esperando recibir una cucharada del delicioso helado por parte de nami, la cual no se negó y le dio uno.

-HUMM¡ delicioso otro nami

-ahhh luffy quisiera decirte muchas cosas, pero hoy es un día especial para mí, así que lo dejare pasar si quieres puedes llamar a aquél camarero y te puede traer todo el helado que quieres

\- en serio¡ increíble¡

Luffy lo llamo mientras tanto otro joven lo llamo y le dijo que si estaba bien poner otra mecedora cerca de la señorita, lo cual luffy acepto sin reparos, al llegar el camarero le pidió los 44 helados que había en la lista lo cual sonriendo le dijo que en unos minutos lo estaría trayendo y haciendo una reverencia ambos hombres se alejaron.

-vaya si que te atiende de maravilla, están atento a lo que te falta son muy atentos en esa parte, no lo crees luffy

-si son muy interesantes shishi

-por cierto a las 7 termina no – nami le sonio su capitán mientras metía otra cucharada a su boca – y sino cumples con lo que dijiste, no me imagino como torturarte jeje – y esta vez cambio a una sonrisa que emitía un aura asesina.

Luffy al ver a nami se acercó a ella, le acaricio su mejilla y se acercó a besarle, alejándose sonrió y dijo

-delicioso y por supuesto sabes que mantengo mi palabra

-eso espero quieres otro

-siiii – sonrió y alzando su mano como un niño feliz al recibir lo que le gusta.

Al poco rato llego el pedido de luffy que con los ojos que le brillaban por tal belleza de helados que tenía al frente suyo. Se puso a disfrutar y cierto invitándole a nami.

Después de eso se pusieron a jugar, divertirse disfrutar del momento solo ellos dos, nami le estaba pasando súper, sonreía, lo que a luffy le gustaba ver… la sonrisa de su querida navegante.

El tiempo pasó y ya era hora de ir por el almuerzo.

/hasta aquí/

Bueno el capítulo 2 está aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado o si no bueno tratare de mejorar para que les llegue a gustar de esta historia "Luffy and Nami " J

Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO: 3

-(suspiro) al fin algo de tranquilidad, pero que gran día, bueno a pedir un aperitivo – nami la navegante de los sombrero de paja se había librado de cierta persona que siempre le estaba molestando desde que el día empezó, interrumpiendo su alegre mañana, no se sabe el motivo del porqué, pero si estaba muy molestoso, pero ya que se había librado se fue a la cocina por algo que refrescara su alma.

\- sanji-kun me preparas una bebida – pedía nami mientras se dirigía a la mesa

\- a sus órdenes miladi – enseguida sanji con sus habilidades estaba terminando un delicioso surtido y dirigiéndose hacia nami para entregarlo

\- y podría saber dónde está el odioso de luffy – pregunto algo molesto el cocinero mientras le daba el surtido

\- a robín lo está entreteniendo – hablo nami mientras lo recibía

\- mi querida robín-chan?

\- así es, bueno hemos estado en la mar por tres semanas sin ver tierra y cómo podemos ver nos resultando un milagro que tenemos comida para tres días mas

\- como se espera de tus grandes habilidades de mando nami-sanw

En eso entra franky algo cansado y se sienta al frente de nami

-e y cocinero una súper cola

-bueno parece que estás trabajando en algo secreto – hablaba sanji mientras se dirigía al refrigerador, sacaba la cola y le aventaba a franky

\- jeje esta si que me va a rejuvenecer (gluglú) bueno es cierto, cuando lo termine va ser una súper sorpresa

\- vaya espero que no sean estupideces

\- ese fue grosero nami, por cierto ya sabes como detener al capitán tres semanas navegando… ya llegara a su límite y pedirá aventuras

-(suspiro) y allá se van mis días de paz, es cierto ese idiota me empezó a molestar toda la mañana, pero bueno dentro de dos días nuestro destino lo decidirá el, aunque… - una sonrisa sádica mostro nami al acordarse de algo – pero bueno hay que dejarle al destino jeje

\- bueno si tú lo dices yo iré avanzando nos vemos

\- bueno yo le llevare algo a robin-cahw , pero antes necesitas algo mas nami-san

\- no por el momento no, gracias de todos modos

Sanji y franky dejaban la cocina y se dirigían cada uno a su destino, dejando sola a nami

-bueno que silencioso, que tranquilidad jeje realmente el sunny es nuestro hogar, gracias por dejarnos navegar contigo sunny-san aunque a veces nuestro capitán hace algunas tonterías – mientras nami reflexionaba o hablaba con el sunny entro usopp de la nada

\- vaya parce que le tienes gran aprecio a nuestro hogar

\- pues claro idiota navegamos en el y estoy casi segura que llegara a navegar por todo el mundo y ver a luffy convertirse en el rey de los piratas

\- nunca te había visto hablado así hacia el sunny, acaso que luffy te este molestando te esté afectando, jajaja

\- no lo sé solo tengo una corazonada agradecer a este barco

\- pues claro este es el gran sunny¡

\- bueno creo que iré a avanzar con mis mapas – se levanta nami dejando su vaso en lavatorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta y volteando hacia usopp que estaba buscando algo del refrigerador

\- nos vemos – usopp al escuchar esas palabras voltio rápidamente hacia nami y hablo

\- ah nam-

\- NAMI¡

Un fuerte grito se es escucho lo cual nami al oírlo cerró la puerta inmediatamente ya que estaba semiabierta

-no me digas (suspiro)

\- a bueno vine a la cocina con esa intención

\- y por qué no me lo dijiste IDIOTA¡

\- lo siento te escuché hablar con el sunny y los recuerdos del merry vinieron a mi mente y se me olvido jeje

\- luffy me está buscando, aunque ya le dije que espero dos días más, no entiende – hablaba nami agitada

\- debes de comprenderle lo idiota que es

\- parece que se callo

\- si así parece

En eso la puerta se abre lentamente, nami e usopp retrocediendo todo atemorizados, en eso ven una sombra y …

\- luffy nami no está aquí – hablo rápidamente usopp mientras nami escondida detrás de el

\- eh yo no soy luffy

-chopper – hablaron al mismo tiempo

\- Y luffy - pregunto nami mientras se acercaba a chopper

-ah robín lo llamo a sí que tienes algo de tiempo libre

\- a gracias robín – hablo nami con un tono sollozado

\- uff que susto nos diste

\- bueno vine por algo de leche

\- bueno yo me voy antes del idiota de luffy aparezca

\- si nos vemos

Nami salió de la cocina quedando usopp y chopper

-lo tiene atormentada no

-así es, a pesar de que nami lo golpea

\- bueno voy por mi leche

\- y yo por algo de hielo.

Nami dirigiéndose al cuarto de cartografía, iba pensativa

-*porque siento esto, que me está pasando?* - se disponía abrir la puerta del cuarto de cartografía en eso escucho la voz de luffy - *¿Qué hace el aquí?*

Al acercar su oído a la puerta del cuarto pudo escuchar de l que estaba hablando su capitán

-hnm… si desconfianza – hablo luffy con tono molesto

\- fufufu bueno podría preguntar por qué?

-*esa voz es de robín ¡ porque tenía que traer a luffy acá* - suspiro nami mientras hablaba en si misma

\- cuando le salve del bastardo de shili, NO PUEDO PENSAR MAS QUE EN LA DESCONFIANZA QUE TENIA CONMIGO¡ no somos nakamas, ACASO NO CONOCE MI PODER, no sabe QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A DESTRUIR A AQUEL QUE SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MIS NAKAMAS Y MATAR AL QUE LA QUIERE TOCAR ¡ - aquella voz furiosa de luffy se escuchó en todo el sunny

\- ara,ara que intensa tu respuesta capitán, pero era shiki (sonríe)… hmmn y no quieres encontrar a alguien especial para salvarla como la historia que te conté, los héroes son geniales protegiendo a su amada – robín hace una pausa y continua – no se vería maravilloso

\- hmn… me gustan los héroes pero prefiero ser pirata

\- y si cambiamos héroe por pirata

\- ¿? No molaría –respondió luffy a secas

\- bueno es cierto los piratas se conocen por ser destruidores y malos pero veamos… En cierta isla habían un pequeño pueblo alegre, cada día disfrutaban a lo máximo, los aldeanos eran amables entre todos, nunca se escucha peleas violentas o muertes por aquella, si habían discusiones lo solucionaban hablando

\- suena muy aburrido – volvió a responder luffy a secas

\- pero en aquel pueblo se encontraba cierta joven de cabellera anaranjada, radiantes como el atardecer

Los ojos de luffy empezaron a brillar y se sentó porque veía que iba estar interesante la historia

-Cierto día la joven encontró a un muchacho peli negro desmayado en la orilla y con sus ropas rasgadas, se podría decir que había escapado con vida de una gran tormenta, la joven le brindo los primeros auxilios llevándolo a su hogar y curarlo.

Cuando aquel joven se despertó, vio a su alrededor y se encontró con la joven de pelo anaranjado.

La joven le conto que le había salvado la vida y cuando se recupere por completo, el le dio aquella bolsa de joyas que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos, le encantaba el dinero

-Vaya se parece a nami

-fufufu así parece pero bueno… Paso un día y medio días y aquel joven se recuperó por completo, la muchacha estaba sorprendida por la recuperación rápida, pues tenía el cuerpo destrozado cuando lo encontró y así de la nada ya se encontraba bien, aquel joven no le importaba el dinero y se le regalo todo la joven estaba realmente agradecida por eso. Llego el día que tuvo que llegar al tercer día llegaron 5 barcos piratas a la orilla de aquel pueblo, venían buscando al joven

Los aldeanos al saber que el era su objetivo les dolió el corazón pues al estar con aquel joven pocos días supieron que no era un mal chico.

Los piratas al ver las caras tristes de los aldeanos empezaron a destruir e incendiar todo a su paso y en eso vieron a la joven de cabello anaranjado peleando por su pueblo el capitán de los 5 barcos le hizo frente y con uno de su mazo lleno de púas lo golpeó de lleno haciendo volar a la chica hacia una pequeña tienda al verla tendida y sangrando dijo "vaya eres muy hermosa te hare mía" la joven no se podía mover solo veía nublado y sentía como unas manos se acercaban para tocarla.

En eso escucha un estruendo y se desmaya. Al despertar ve e a su alrededor y se da con la sorpresa que su pueblo estaba destruido y un grupo de aldeanos conversando, al levantarse se da cuenta que estaba en la colina recostada sobre un sofá de primera y al verse en si se da cuenta que esta vestida con ropas finas, ropas digna de una princesa de un gran reino. Los aldeanos se dan cuenta que se levantó y se acercaron a preguntar cómo se encontraba, eso a ella no lo importo quería saber que iba a pasar con el pueblo pues estaba totalmente destruido.

Cada uno de las personas se miraron entre si y empezaron a reírse, la joven se molestó un poco por la respuesta de sus compañeros. En eso el alcalde se pone al frente y le relata lo que sucedió.

Cuando estabas inconsciente y aquel capitán pirata iba por tu cuerpo, nosotros al ver que no teníamos la fuerza para poder hacer algo contra esos malvados piratas vino aquel joven pelinegro y detrás de el sus compañeros que en unas cuantas horas acabaron con los piratas, pero se enojó mucho al verte lastimada e inconsciente que podíamos sentir su ira desbordar a su alrededor, al ver eso el capitán pirata quiso rematarte con su mazo y ah¡ de pronto de la nada el joven pelinegro se encontraba frente a ti deteniendo con su mano desnuda el mazo lleno de púas y destruyéndole en el acto, al verse arrinconado el capitán pirata grito su nombre los cuales nosotros quedamos sorprendidos al oírlo, acto seguido el joven pelinegro acabo con aquel capitán pirata y cargándote entre sus brazos te trajo a esta colina donde te atendieron tus heridas y te vistieron, por cierto en esta colina tiene una hermosa vista, dijo que tu le trajiste aquí es tu lugar favorito.

El alcalde finalizo de hablar con una sonrisa y la joven sorprendida volvió a ver a su alrededor y no lo encontró, "preguntó dónde está el" la respuesta fue "ya volvió a donde pertenecía", adonde pregunto, los aldeanos miraron hacia el mar y respondieron "al mar"

Cuando la joven vio el mar se mostraba un hermoso atardecer y hablo "ni siquiera se quién es ni quien era, ni cuál era su nombre" El alcalde volvió hablar mientras los demás se retiraban "aquel joven pelinegro, nos dio cofres de dinero para volver a construir el pueblo y te dejo más voz en tu habitación, por cierto aquel joven pelinegro es – hizo una pausa y prosiguió –

EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS"

Y ves luffy un "héroe" no solo es alguien que pelea por la justicia solo tienes que salvar a tú princesa o por mas decir a tu amada… - robín hizo una pausa – vaya parece que te dormiste fufufu

Robín se acercó a luffy y le puso una manta

-Que descanses – y así robín se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro y luffy solo sonreía mientras seguía durmiendo.

-Wau si que la comida esta deliciosa que dices nami

\- si pero no lo iguala a la comida de sanji

-es cierto la comida de sanji siempre va hacer mejor shishi

Luffy y nami se retiraron de aquel restaurante, pues después de nadar habían venido a almorzar en unos de los restaurantes del hotel "TU REINO ", pues ya terminado se iban a irse a pasear por el hotel tenían hasta las 6 para volver al sunny

-ahora que me acuerdo – hablo luffy mientras caminaban por un pequeño parque con una hermosa pileta en el centro

\- que pasa luffy – pregunto nami al ver la cara de luffy preocupado

\- ven

Luffy le llevo al centro del hotel que era nada más ni nada menos que un jardín hermoso lleno de flores alrededor un lugar de relajación, realmente ese hotel tenia de todo, luffy le sonrió y mirando a nami alzo sus manos y dijo

-Este lugar ahora te pertenece es tuyo shishishi

-QUE? Otro – respondió nami sorprendida.

/hasta aquí/

Bueno hasta aquí llego la historia de hoy en día, espero que no se hayan confundido y que les haya gustado tratare de hacer lo más LuNa posible en todas las escenas

Sayunara


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo: 4

-Y en que le puedo ayudar "señorita escucha conversaciones a escondidas" – hablo robín sorprendiendo a nami

\- a nada de nada-respondió con una voz sorprendida y nerviosa - más bien robín gracias por cuidar del idiota de mi capitán – dijo nami mostrándole una sonrisa sincera y agradable a robín

\- fufufu

\- ey de que te ríes robín – respondió nami poniendo su cara de pucheros

\- lo siento, pues pensaba que si luffy era solo para ti tú capitán – hizo una pausa y continuo – pues que sería de mí? – le hablo poniendo una cara de duda y ansiosa por saber su respuesta sincera

-¿de qué hablas robín? – * de mi capitán… de MI capitán… DE Mí CAPITAN * esas palabras empezaron a resonar en su mente – no¡ no lo decía de esa forma… digo… eto luffy …eh … dije gracias por cuidar de nuestro capitán… si eso dije habrás escuchado mal robín jeje – respondió nami nerviosa a la pregunta de robín

\- bueno si tu lo dices nami, es hora de irme a leer nos vemos

\- si cuídate

Robín lo miro por un corto tiempo y prosiguió su camino mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, nami que veía a robín alejarse ya, volvió en ella y empezó a tocar su pecho y noto que su corazón latía más de lo normal puso su mano en su rostro y sintió que estaba caliente

-Parece que me estoy enfermando, tengo que ir a ver a chopper, pues qué raro no suele pasarme esto? .

En alguna parte del sunny

-wajajajaja ahora si , solo le falta una pequeño ajuste y ya

\- vaya esa risa si que no te queda para nada franky-san

-PERO COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ¡ - hablo todo alterado y más que sorprendido

\- yohohoi digamos que me perdí yohohoi me perezco más a zoro

\- para nada, pero bueno parece que lo viste – lo hablo con un tono amenazante

\- no sé de qué hablas franky-san

\- lo viste no¡ - lo hablo mientras se acercaba a brook

\- no sé de qué hablas – empezaba a sudar

\- lo viste¡

\- tengo que irme nami me está llamando para enseñarme sus bragas yhohoho-

Franky detuvo a brook fácilmente ya que este trataba de escapar

-eso nunca pasara viejo amigo pervertido

\- vale la pena soñar yohohoi , pero amigo pervertido yohohoi que gran nombre

\- pero no me cambies de tema

-bueno franky-san hablemos

\- solo guárdate el secreto para cuando llegue el momento, pero antes tu serás el primero en probarlo siente te importante – atraía franky ha brook a aquella cosa que estaba trabajando desde hace mucho, con una manera de científico loco y con esa mirada que tenía empezaron a dar más miedo a brook , como cual científico loco hasta la medula dispuesto a diseccionar un espécimen raro

\- yohohoi franky-san pero no me siento bien

-lo probaras y será SUPER¡

-NOOOOO¡

En la torre de vigía

-Vaya que será ese grito tan escalofriante de brook que se escucha hasta acá – hablo zoro que hace poco estaba tomando una siesta pero se tuvo que ponerse a entrenar porque…

-fufufu parece que algo bueno lo paso

\- no creo que ese grito signifique algo bueno

-hmm tú lo crees ?

-pero serás… olvídalo – si aquella persona vino, robín vino a leer en la torre de vigía, donde para zoro mayormente, últimamente venía a pasar el rato ahí.

En el consultorio medico

-Pe-ero QU-e fu-e-e ese grito, acaso alqu-ien ataco a.. – hablaba chopper temblando de miedo mientras se escondía debajo de la cama

-ah que estarán haciendo esos idiotas – respondió a secas nami con una cara seria

\- que no pasa nada malo nami

\- no, es lo de siempre, mas bien tengo algo malo chopper

\- bueno analizando , hmm.. No, estas sana no tienes nada raro estas 100% sana

\- bueno si tu un gran médico lo dice, que será lo que tuve bueno me retiro

\- si cuídate nami, jeje me dijo un gran médico – empezaba chopper a ruborizarse y hacer su extraño baile

Nami al salir del consultorio médico de chopper , se puso a respirar el aire fresco y podía sentir la fresca brisa del viento

-Pero que clima tan encantador

\- si, pero es tan aburrido

Aquella voz le saco de su agradable y cortó tiempo de paz mental

-que quieres luffy si es por la –

La mano de luffy estaba tocando la frente de nami

-Vaya parece que estas bien, me preocupaste pensaba que algo malo te había ocurrido al verte salir del consultorio de chopper

-Pe-pe-pero que te pasa tocándome así de la nada – respondió nami mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás

\- bueno la última vez que te enfermaste no dijiste nada hasta que lo comprobé yo mismo

-pero que poca confianza me tienes idiota

-he no es eso – hablo preocupado

-jajaja llegaremos a una isla muy peligrosa dentro de tres días, el destino de la isla déjamelo a mí vale, más bien ve a buscar a franky creo que armo algo en secreto y ya sabes si es secreto es algo increíble

Los ojos de luffy empezaron a brillar a no más y de la nada desapareció rápidamente de nami en busca de franky.

* * *

-Otro ¡ hmm.. cuantos van ya..jeje bueno es por eso que entraste sin armar un escándalo, quisiera preguntar un monto de cosas pero lo dejare para que me responda robín

-buuu buuu buu que es esa falta de confianza que tienes conmigo

-(sonríe) porque no regresamos ya – lo miro nami con una bella sonrisa, que enamora a cualquier persona que lo veé

Luffy se puso a contemplarla y solo pudo decir..

\- realmente eres preciosa nami- hizo una pausa y prosiguió - te quiero

Las mejillas de nami empezaron a ruborizarse mientras que ella agachaba el rostro

-idiota – se logró escuchar a lo bajo

-shishishi bueno pero antes quiero llevarte a un solo lugar mas, vale

\- lo que tu digas A-M-O-R

/hasta aquí/

Espero que la historia no les esté confundiendo, tratare hacerlo lo más entendible posible y gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leerlo - sayunara


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo: 5

Llegando a una isla elegida por nami, era de esperase una isla pacifica para poder relajarse tranquilamente, ya que luffy le dejo el destino a ella.

Sabiendo cada mugiwara hacer lo que le toca se dispersaron rápidamente por toda la isla, quedando brook como guardián del sunny, por parte de luffy se fue a caminar al centro de la plaza y se dio cuenta de algo que estaba por todos los lugares.

Robin y chopper después de salir de una tienda de libros, quedaron ir a la feria que se estaba dando cerca de la playa de la isla

-ey robin cuando ese señor nos dio el boleto de la feria, ¿Qué quiso decir con feliz día del amor y de la amistad? ¿Sois amigos? Y de que va eso del ¿amor?

-fufufu parece que en tu pueblo no lo celebraban

-ehh pues no lo se

\- bueno digamos que en ese día das chocolate como muestra de cariño a tus amigos

\- bueno siento que algo le falta

-fufufu no seas tan curioso chopper

\- está bien si tú lo dices robin, aunque luffy hubiera querido carne en remplas de chocolate

-fufufu tienes razón

\- y tu vas a hacer chocolate robin

-bueno por que no hacerlo

-siii

\- entonces vamos a aquella tienda

Por otro lado nami que se encontraba cerca de la feria y a su lado estaba sanji

-estábamos tanta en la mar que me olvidado que hoy es un día muy importante nami-sanw

\- si, veo que tienes razón, hay que aprovechar los descuentos de este día - respondió con los ojos iluminados

-ahh, bueno como tu digas nami-sanw voy aquella tienda regreso en un segundo

-vaya si que todo esta lindo a ver por donde comienzo, hmnnn…

Nami se puso a caminar y ver lo que ofrecían hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa, en la vitrina podía ver un hermoso vestido rojizo, que cuando se acerco pudo ver su reflejo como si lo tuviera puesto en si

-vaya me veo hermosa

-fufufu y para quien os queréis impresionar acaso es a su novio

Nami al escuchar aquella voz se voltio rápidamente sorprendida y vio al costado de la puerta a una anciana con un cuerpo perfecto y una capulla rojo que le cubría, vendiendo rosas

-eh? Novio. No para nada oba-san

-fufufu que bueno es ser joven

-jeje yo también lo creo

-aquel chico rubio no era tu novio

-chico rubio? No para nada – hablo nami negando con la mano y la cabeza rápidamente

-fufufu veo que es muy mujeriego

-ah? Como lo supo

Nami voltio donde la anciana apuntaba y se apreciaba a sanji ligando a las jóvenes de la tienda

-vaya si que es un idiota

-estas celosa

-ehh – nami arqueo una ceja ante la palabra de aquella oba-san – no es solo un nakama cuando se necesita para protegerme y un esclavo para las compras

-jajajaja que interesante respuesta niña

\- entonces no estas enamorada

\- a por supuesto que no

-pero cuando te enamores… todo cambiara en ti

-y voz oba-san no tiene pareja – hablo nami con la intención de molestarla

-bueno digamos… que fui una idiota no supe elegir a una persona que me ame de corazón a otra que solo quiera mi cuerpo

\- vaya lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar eso

-no hay problema niña disfruta tu juventud

-eso lo hare

-y enamórate – volvió a hablar la anciana con una dulce sonrisa – y no cometas errores que te lamentaras el resto de tu vida

\- vale

-¿juventud? Que es eso nami

\- luffy que haces aquí – respondió nami saltando hacia atrás, pues luffy de la nada apareció al costado de ella

\- vaya joven que sigiloso eres, pareces un ninja

-Un ninja – los ojos de luffy no tardaron en iluminarse – en serio lo cree oba-san

-fufufu pues si, pero no…

\- si ¡ soy un ninja

\- a callar idiota – dijo nami golpeándolo

\- ey eso duele nami

\- si te comportaras como un joven de tu edad no tendría que golpearte

-nami aburrida – voltio luffy sacándole la lengua a nami

\- pero si serás – nami empezó a empezó a estirar las mejillas de luffy - primero vienes, me asustas te pones a gritar y …

\- naaa—mi-i su—e—lta – trataba de hablar luffy queriendo librarse de nami

-fufufu veo que ustedes se llevan bien

-ah si superas que es molesto, siempre tengo que vigilarlo si no hace cualquier tontería

\- eso no es verdad puedo cuidarme solo

\- y los problemas que nos das

-ahhh – luffy quiso protestar pero se quedó callado

-y el es

\- a mi tonto capitán

-capitán?

\- a nada olvídalo

-ey si soy tu capitán respetame como tal nami

-ahh lo que te tengo que soportar – hablo soltando ya a luffy

-fufufu

-ey oba-san que vendes

\- ah estos son rosas, son para como el día de hoy día de san Valentín

-san valelin? Que es eso

-vaya nunca estuchaste del dia del amor y de la amistad joven

-ese día se come, hay festín

-bueno se lo celebra y si se come por supuesto - respondió la anciana un tanto sorprendida

-¡COMO¡ hay un dia tan importante y no lo se – hablo luffy también todo sorprendido mientras se agarraba el cabello

-*espera tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto* - nami hablaba en su mente y por impulso empezaba a retroceder

-namiiiii...

-*rayos*

* * *

/hasta aquí/

Espero que la historia no les esté confundiendo, tratare hacerlo lo más entendible posible y gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leerlo -

Lo siento por la tardanza los que esperan mi historia, pero aquí está el capítulo de hoy,

Si hay errores ortográficos, serían tan amables de hacérmelo saber para actualizarlo, y muchas gracias por todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: 6

-*Adiós rato tranquilo* - decía en sí mismo nami al escuchar la voz de su capitán

-que quieres – respondió con pesadez ya que no le quedaba de otra

-porque no me lo dijiste de este día, buu – respondió quejándose

-bueno eto …

-pues no sabía que los osos de peluches, eran tan adorados mira que están por todos lados (suspira) realmente son tan cariñosos? Shishishi bueno vamos a hacer amigos de un oso de verdad

\- Ni se te ocurra idiota¡

\- Ni se te ocurra idiota¡

Nami golpeándole y sanji dándole una patada dieron a conocer su respuesta al mismo tiempo, yendo luffy a salir volando del lugar

-Vaya a qué hora llegaste sanji-kun

-Ah¡ a hace poco nami-san, pero no podía evitar escuchar la estupidez que se metió en la cabeza al idiota de mi capitán

-fufufu veo que aprecian mucho a su capitán

-Pero que damisela más bella tenemos aquí, un placer conocerla

-fufufu que joven tan agradable

-Ey a que vino eso – se acercaba luffy molesto por la golpiza que le dieron ya que quería una explicación

-A estabas aquí luffy – respondió sanji mientras empezaba a sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo

-bueno olvídalo, como es día del oso quiero ir a festejar, donde habrá banquetes?

-si deseas joven puedo ser tu guía, eres agradable

-a no te preocupes oba-san este idiota te hará perder tu tiempo y en lo que estás trabajando

-a sobre vender rosas fufufu solo es un pasatiempo mío, no te preocupes

-pasatiempo?

-pasatiempo?

Respondieron sorprendidos sanji y nami

-no le tomen importancia y que dices joven mugiwara

\- me llevaras a grandes banquetes

-cuenta con ello

-Yhos, muy bien andando

-este idiota (suspiro)

-este idiota (suspiro)

La ciudad, una Ciudad pacífica y festiva especialmente en este mes, cabe resaltar que las calles estaban adornadas, las tiendas se lucían con sus mejores diseños románticos, personas con el oficio de mariachis estaban muy ocupados, osos de peluche, flores, rosas, globos en forma de corazón, etc. Todo tipo de diseños que daban vida a esta fecha.

-ey oba-san a qué lugar iremos primero – preguntaba luffy mientras pedía unos dulces en una de las tiendas – por cierto porque hay chocolates por todos lados si a los osos le gusta la miel?

-fufufu bueno dime tu quieres a tus amigos

-eh? Pues claro son los mejores los quiero, aunque sanji no te deja comer siempre

-ey idiota que insinúas

-pero es la verdad – hablo haciendo pucheros

-si te dejo comer a cada rato, no sobreviviríamos, eres un pozo sin fondo¡

-ehh¡ son excusas baratas

-que dijiste idiota, repite eso

-ya para con esto sanji-kun, bueno luffy te iras con la oba-san no?

-si porque lo preguntas?

-iré por algunas cosas, luego los alcanzo

-otra vez vas a aprovecharte de los vendedores?

-que dijiste capitán – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se acercó a su capitán para golpearle – idiota

Primero la plaza, luego el parque, 7 lugares turísticos únicos que solo lo tenían ahí y por último la playa, mientras se dirigían hacia allá se encontró con ussop, que ya había terminado de hacer sus compras.

Aquel día 11 de febrero de su presente año ussop vio algo totalmente nuevo, interesante y a la vez algo de miedo, por parte de luffy algo extraño, algo que lo empezó a molestar dentro de su pecho.

El tiempo no para no importa cuánto llores, grites, lamentes, o te portes bien, eso es la verdad… ya eran las 6 de la tarde y el tiempo paso volando

Nami venía muy contenta para encontrarse con su capitán en el lugar que acordaron quedar, la playa y atrás de ella estaba sanji con unas cuantas bolsas de distintas tiendas de ropas, parece que su día de compras le salió perfecto más de lo que ella esperaba ya que sanji ni siquiera podía ver bien por donde iba.

Ya estando cerca pudo ver una hermosa puesta de sol, el cielo anaranjado y el mar mostrando un destello esplendido, se apreciaba como el sol se iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que no quedó rastro de el

-qué bello¡

-dijiste algo nami-san

-a nada, andando sanji luffy está allá - la voz de sanji saco a nami de sus pensamientos y se fue corriendo donde estaba luffy – ey lu- ussop que haces por acá

-ey a que vino esa pregunta nami – respondió un poco serio

-jaja nada olvídalo, y disfrutaste de tu paseo capitán

-si estuvo de maravilla no ussop

-si aunque yo solo llegue a mitad del paseo

-jeje y oba-san no te causo problemas el tonto de mi capitán?

\- no lo creo me divertí bastante hoy y dime se quedaran para el 14 el día final y más esperado del mes

-14?

-pero no es hoy 14

-jeje parece que estuvimos en mar por un buen tiempo que nos olvidamos correctamente de la fecha hoy estamos 11 – dio la respuesta ussop a la pregunta de nami

\- imposible como es eso, si yo anoto todo, es eso imposible

-bueno – hablo sanji acabando de llegar – cuando hay un idiota que te molesta a cada rato, te olvidaste de anotar y te ponías a esconderte ya que eso te estreso durante el viaje

-vaya sanji mucho molestas a nami

\- hablo de ti IDIOTA ¡ - una patada y luffy salió volando

-bueno creo que es hora de volver – opino ussup

-si creo que tienes razón, ayuda a llevar esto – hablo sanji mientras e entregaba unas bolsas a ussop

-bueno oba-san creo nos despediremos acá

-si joven, pero veo que tu capitán desconoce muchas cosas no?

-bueno es un idiota que solo piensa en carne y meternos en lio, porque lo dices

Bueno – señalo con un dedo hacia la dirección de luffy que estaba en la arena de la playa, sentado y con el rostro serio y a la vez pensativo y pudo apreciar varias parejas besándose otras abrazándose y otras a un paso mas extremo.

Nami al ver todo ese acto su rostro se tornó un poco rojizo, mientras que sanji lloraba y maldecía a los afortunados que tenían novia, ussop solo recordó algo que vio hace momentos atrás y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

-no me digas que…

-ey nami – hablo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia su navegante

-no me digas que…

-porque

-no me digas que….

-ellos

-luffy¡ es hora de regresar al sunny¡

Ussop que estaba repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase, interrumpió a luffy y lo jalo del brazo y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia donde está el sunny a gran velocidad.

-que fue todo eso – respondió sanji – mientras se alistaba para ir detrás de ussop y despidiéndose de la oba-san siguió su camino. Por otra parte el corazón de nami estaba muy agitado sabía que si luffy terminaba su pregunta, algo realmente extraño iba a pasar

\- bueno oba-san creo que es hora de seguir mi camino

-fufufu creo que he visto algo interesante

-jeje bueno con permiso

-si cuídate mucho señorita nami gata ladrona no?

Nami al escuchar su apodo se sorprendió pero a la vez se asustó pues al ver los ojos de una oba-san tranquila a una seria desprendiendo un aura peligroso

Nami no supo más que hacer solo retroceder unos pocos pasos.

* * *

/ hasta aquí /

gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leerlo -

Lo siento por la tardanza de los que esperan mi historia, pero aquí está el capítulo de hoy,

Si hay errores ortográficos, así como amables de hacérmelo sabre para actualizarlo, y muchas gracias por todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
